Parfois
by Tya
Summary: Tout ce que la vie vous donne, elle peut aussi bien vous le reprendre... Rogue & Wolverine


**Titre :** Parfois  
**Auteur** : Tya (tyarc sur LJ)**  
** **Pairing** : Logan/Rogue  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Mots** : 1300  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
**Ecrit en** : Juillet 2006  
**Résumé** : _Tout ce que la vie vous donne, elle peut aussi bien vous le reprendre..._ (se situe après X-Men III)

**Parfois **

Parfois, la vie vous fait un don.

Elle vous offre soudainement, alors que vous n'espériez plus, la chose qui importe le plus au monde pour vous.

Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que vous ressentez lorsque, pour la première fois, vous retrouvez ce qui vous avez été enlevé. Aucun mot ne peut exprimer l'émerveillement d'un aveugle qui réouvre soudainement les yeux. Qui redécouvre les plaisirs simples de la vie, toutes les nuances.

Aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'a ressenti Marie lorsqu'elle a enfin pu toucher Bobby.

Aucun mot pour la première étreinte qu'elle a partagée avec Wolverine.

C'est comme si après des années de silence on l'autorisait enfin à pousser le cri qu'elle retenait en elle. Un cri de vie. Puissant. Le bonheur.

Mais parfois, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre la vie et vous.

Elle vous fait un don uniquement pour mieux vous le reprendre quelques mois plus tard. Elle vous montre le chemin vers le sommet, mais lorsque vous arrivez c'est pour mieux vous pousser dans la crevasse qu'il y a derrière.

D'un coup, plus rien ne compte que ce pour quoi vous vous étiez battu, le but de votre vie. Mais la vie n'est pas d'accord avec vous, ni sur son but ni sur le chemin à parcourir, et elle vous ôte soudainement les nuances et les couleurs. Le voile gris retombe, et vous souffrez.

Parce que vous ne serez plus jamais aussi heureux.

Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'une décision à prendre avant de chuter de nouveau et de réprimer à jamais votre cri de bonheur.

Ce dernier choix, c'est celui qui fixera à jamais les couleurs derrière vos paupières pour que, même dans le noir le plus complet, la lumière soit là.

x – x – x

Marie n'avait pas conscience de ce choix ce matin, quand elle s'est sauvée en courant de la salle commune. Elle n'avait conscience que de la peur, de la douleur, et du désespoir.

Mais évidemment, ce n'est pas un hasard si elle se dirige vers leur endroit du parc préféré. Le choix était fait depuis toujours. Elle regrette juste de ne pas s'en être aperçue avant.

Elle se laisse tomber au sol et attend. Elle sait qu'il viendra. Bobby sera sûrement parti la chercher dans sa chambre, il ne pensera pas à venir dans ce coin reculé du parc. Personne n'y vient. Pas depuis l'habitude qu'a prise Wolverine de venir y méditer son deuil. Elle seule a osé venir rejoindre Logan ici depuis la mort de Jean. Elle seule a prit Logan dans ses bras et lui a chuchoté à l'oreille que la douleur finirait par s'évanouir, comme il l'aurait lui-même fait pour elle.

Son premier contact corporel remonte à six mois. Bobby. Un contact d'adolescents, l'amour – ou tout du moins le croyait-elle.

Mais est-ce comparable à la première fois où Logan l'a prise dans ses bras ?

Comparable au désespoir d'un être humain qui s'accroche à vous comme si vous étiez la seule personne capable de l'apaiser ?

Six mois depuis la mort de Jean.

Logan a fait son deuil, retrouvé le sourire. Il taquine des fois Marie sur sa relation avec Bobby ; il la provoque pour qu'elle s'énerve et finisse par se jeter sur lui. Ce qu'elle ne manque jamais de faire. Et Wolverine accepte de ce petit bout de femme ce qu'il n'aurait toléré de personne : il la laisse le rouler dans la terre et le frapper de ses petits poings fragiles. Il la laisse poser les mains sur son visage, parce qu'il sait quelle joie c'est pour elle que de pouvoir toucher son ami.

Il la laisse faire parce qu'il aime cette présence entre son cœur et l'adamantium.

« Marie ? »

Elle ne se retourne pas, elle sait que c'est lui et tous deux savent pourquoi elle est là. La seule chose qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est le choix qu'elle a fait.

« Je n'ai pas vu les infos mais on m'a raconté… » commence-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Et malgré ce qui a été dit aux infos, il n'hésite pas à passer le bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle ne porte qu'un débardeur et qu'il touche sa peau.

Malgré ce qui a été dit aux infos, il l'attire contre lui et lui offre un contact humain.

« Je suis désolé, Marie. Je sais ce que ça représente pour toi… »

« Malicia. Ce sera bientôt Malicia de nouveau, autant t'y habituer. » Répondit-elle la voix brisée.

« Non. Tu es Malicia seulement si tu le veux… pour moi tu resteras toujours Marie. »

Un silence suit ces paroles, pendant lequel, peut-être, le cœur de Marie s'allége un peu.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont dit quand tes pouvoirs reviendraient ? » Demande finalement Logan, en la serrant un petit peu plus contre lui pour lui donner le courage d'en parler.

« Après les premiers signes, c'est très rapide. Trois semaines, au plus. Les premiers signes apparaissent environ six mois après les injections. »

Il n'a pas besoin de faire le calcul, il sait. Alors il se contente d'être là, silencieux, et la soutient. Il lui offre ce contact humain dont elle a toujours voulu et qui bientôt va lui être enlevé de nouveau.

Marie se redresse un peu et le pousse au sol. Il se laisse entraîner sans résistance et s'allonge. Il sait qu'elle va vouloir toucher son visage, comme elle l'a souvent fait ces derniers mois.

Au moins au début, c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle s'assoie à ses côtés et, tandis qu'il ferme les yeux, elle passe ses doigts fins sur son visage, parcourant les traits un par un. Il sent les doigts courir sur sa peau, d'abord timides comme la première fois, puis qui prennent de l'assurance. A chaque fois, c'est comme une redécouverte. Mais il la laisse faire, bien sur, car il sait que c'est comme une thérapie pour elle, et ce n'est pas loin d'en être une pour lui aussi.

Puis les doigts disparaissent et, curieux, Logan rouvre les yeux. Il se retrouve soudainement à quelques centimètres du visage de Marie et en une seconde, les lèvres ont remplacé les doigts.

Il aimerait se laisser aller et profiter de la douceur de ces lèvres, mais il n'est pas sur de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, alors il repousse gentiment Marie et se redresse.

Etrangement, elle n'a pas l'air blessée d'être rejetée, et affiche un air décidé. Il y a bien du désespoir au fond de ses yeux, mais ce n'est pas le rejet de Logan qui en est la source.

« C'est ce que je veux. » Dit-elle simplement.  
« Marie, je comprends que tu veuille toucher les gens avant que tes pouvoirs ne te soient rendus mais… »  
« Je ne veux pas toucher les gens. » Le coupe-t-elle avec un petit accent outré. « Si c'est ce que je voulais, je serais allée voir Bobby… »

Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure et elle se détourne de Logan. Elle ne veut pas qu'il voit les larmes qui menacent de couler dans ses yeux.

« Avant je n'y pensais pas parce que nous avions tout notre temps. Je me disais que si quelque chose devait se passer… ça viendrait tout seul. Qu'adviendrait ce que pourra. Mais je n'aurai plus jamais le temps, Logan. »

Une pause. Une longue pause pendant laquelle elle se demande s'il y a la moindre chance qu'il comprenne. Et puis une voix s'élève juste derrière elle – elle ne l'a pas entendu se rapprocher.

« Ca pourrait être une erreur. » La prévient-il d'une voix douce.

« Je suis prête à prendre le risque. »

Et elle affirme cette dernière phrase comme si elle lançait à défi à la vie et son foutu jeu.

Et Logan comprend, comme il l'a toujours comprise, et il l'enlace sans hésitation.

Ensemble, ils défient la vie.

-end-


End file.
